


People Fall in Love in Mysterious Ways

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Oneshot, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soul has never thought of his meister that way and Maka has never thought of her weapon that way. Throw in a love song and who knows what will happen. (Takes place after the events on the moon).Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater





	People Fall in Love in Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic so any constructive criticism is appreciated! It took me a whole day to write a oneshot so I wonder how long a multi chap would take me... Thanks  
> ~Sava346  
> (2109 word count on MS Word!)  
> (Had trouble with formatting)

Soul knew he didn’t think of his meister that way. They were just housemates, weapon-meister partners and best friends. He kept telling himself this as he saw Maka singing along and dancing to Ed Sheeran happily. He was just glad to see her happy after what happened with Crona on the moon. Maka kept on blaming herself and Soul had even heard her cry herself to sleep.  
“Not cool, Maka”, Soul sighed.  
“What’s ‘not cool’ Soul?!”, Maka immediately shouted back at her weapon. She was in a happy mood but knew Soul could bring her down in a matter of minutes. She put on a brave face as she stared at him.  
Soul, to not sadden his meister, said the most plausible thing he could think of.  
“Ed Sheeran. Turn the goddamn radio down!” he blurted out.  
Maka, seeing an opportunity to annoy her partner, turned the radio up all the way.  
“So not cool!” the scythe groaned. He saw Maka dancing around him and belting flat notes. He admired the way she moved. It wasn’t graceful. It wasn’t elegant. It was just…Maka. And he loved that.  
“Shit!” he swore when he realised he was glaring at her. He didn’t want to be like Maka’s creepy dad by just staring at her. Maka always had trouble trusting men because of her dad and Soul valued their partnership. He needed an excuse and fast.  
“Now what?” Maka said as she turned towards Soul. She cared for her weapon deeply. She didn’t love him like that. She was just concerned about his wellbeing.  
“I’ve...er…got to study….” he replied, unconvincingly. He made such a confused expression Maka couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Well, I never thought this day would come! Soul Evans is studying!” she laughed as he left for his room.  
“Don’t call me Evans,” was the only thing he could manage as he dashed to his room.  
“Soul… what would I do without you?” Maka sighed with a smile.  
‘Maka…’, Soul thought to himself as he closed the door and entered his room.  
The beginning of falling in love…  
A WEEK LATER

Ever since the ‘Ed Sheeran incident,’ (as he liked to call it) Soul stayed up for hours thinking about all those times he had hurt Maka. He tried so hard to fall asleep but his brain kept on reminding him of another time he hurt Maka. The words ‘tiny tits’ echoed through his thoughts. He was about to fall asleep until he heard a piercing shriek. It was coming from Maka’s room. Without a second thought, Soul rushed to her room.  
“What’s wrong, Maka? You don’t scream at the top of your lungs in the dead of the night regularly!” he said groggily.  
“It’s not like you’re ever up at 4AM to hear me!” she retaliated, holding back tears.  
Soul heard the sadness in her voice and immediately calmed down. He sat on the edge of her bed, much to Maka’s surprise.  
“What are you doing up anyway?” the meister asked tiredly.  
“Had some stuff on my mind but never mind that”, he replied. “What’s up with you?”  
“I had a nightmare about Crona and the moon. Not cool, I know”, she cried as she spoke.  
He put a hand on her shoulder and reassured her.  
“We’ll get them back, I promise. Nightmares aren’t real”.  
“Thanks Soul”, said Maka.  
“No problem” he said as he began to leave the room.  
“Wait! Soul, please stay”, his meister called after him.  
“Sure”, he replied. He would help her fight her demons, even if it meant ignoring his own.  
He climbed into her bed. Maka commented on his music note boxers and he turned red.  
‘At least she’s a bit happier’, he thought to himself as he drifted off.  
THE NEXT DAY  
Maka got up for school earlier than Soul. She couldn’t help but think about Soul’s behaviour over the past few days. He was so much more distant but also did little things like actually making dinner on his days. She didn’t really have an opinion on this change in Soul. She thought it was because he failed Stein’s test. As she woke Soul up and they both got ready, something in her mind kept telling her it was much more than failing a test.  
Their school days were, for the most part, normal. Soul (stupidly) told Black*Star about his feeling for a ‘girl’ (he didn’t mention Maka’s name) and Black*Star said that he was deeply in love. Soul couldn’t believe it! Black*Star was completely wrong! He couldn’t love Maka! He couldn’t! When Black*Star ran around shouting that Soul was in love, Soul was glad he didn’t mention Maka.  
Maka didn’t ask her friends about Soul’s change in behaviour. Instead, she went to Prof. Stein to ask him about Soul Resonance. Her teacher said that he had noticed how her and Soul were holding back during group practice. Maka was in shock when Stein said she and Soul needed to take a couple of days off school to strengthen their resonance. Stein wouldn’t listen to Maka’s arguments as he lit a cigarette. He simply told her that it was all arranged.  
Maka, being Maka, thought that she was the one weakening the resonance. She thought that she was asking too much of Soul and being needy. When Soul came home, she would tell him straight. She sat for hours waiting for him.  
When he eventually came home, Maka told herself that she was ready.  
“Maka, I’m home!”, he called out.  
“Soul, there’s something I need to tell you.”  
“What’s up? Maka, are you crying?!”  
Wiping off the tears and trying to be professional as possible, she replied,  
“Stein said our resonance link was getting weaker and we are holding back during group practice. He told us not to come to school for a few days to strengthen the bond between us… I’m sorry for not being good enough”. She ran off in tears.  
“Wait! Maka!” he shouted but to no avail. He knew it was his fault. He knew he was the one weakening the link. He tried to tell Maka this through her door, but no one answered. All he could hear were sobs.  
Soul decided to do something he hadn’t done in a while. He would play the piano. He needed to get everything off his plate. He wrote and played a song in a matter of about ten minutes. Maka heard this. She stopped crying to listen to his music. It was filled with sadness and grief. His music could always make her feel better. She drifted off to sleep listening to this piece of music. When Soul was done, he titled the song ‘Black Papermoon’ and scribbled in a smaller font ‘for Maka’. He finally admitted to himself that he loved her.  
THE NEXT MORNING/ DAYS AFTER  
Maka woke up the next morning and apologised to Soul.  
“We’ll get through this”, reassured Soul.  
“Together”, she added.  
And they worked as hard as possible to strengthen their resonance link through the couple of days off school. They never gave up. When one was feeling down, the other helped them get back up. And finally, they became like one soul.  
During these few days, Maka realised how strong her friendship with Soul was. They were like Yin and Yang. She also admitted that she had a crush on Soul. She thought it was cliché to fall in love with your best friend, but she also thought that he was much more than a best friend. In a few days, they were back in school, stronger than before.  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
Once they were back in school, everything was pretty normal for about two weeks. Soul and Maka managed to keep their feelings in check during missions and practice. That was until Black*Star decided to tell their friend group about Soul being in love with a girl. When he was shouting about it a couple of weeks earlier, no one believed him. This time, everyone believed him.  
Once the news was out, Soul turned red and told Black*Star to go to hell. Soul looked at Maka who seemed to be taking the news well. Kid was not very interested but Liz, Patty and Tsubaki wanted all the details. To save himself, he said his girlfriend was a meister from Europe and they found each other online. He told them that they had been together three months and met each other in real life four times because her grandparents live here. Everyone seemed happy and went on with their day as usual. Soul, however, was feeling horrible.  
Maka appeared to be taking the news well on the outside but on the inside, she was dying. She couldn’t bear the thought of Soul leaving her. She thought she wasn’t good enough as a meister, even though she made him a Death Scythe. All she could think of was Soul, the first boy she ever trusted, leaving her, the horrible meister.  
“Congratulations Soul, I hope you two are very…happy together”, she said as she began to walk away.  
“Er…thanks Maka. I’ll be home later, OK?”, he said, trying to keep his façade from being found out.  
“Bye.”  
“See ya at home”.  
When Maka got home, she cried like never before. She cried for at least an hour and a half before she decided to pack her bags. It was obvious Soul wanted a new, better meister and she knew when she wasn’t wanted. She wrote Soul a note with her eyes still brimming with tears. As she took one last look around the apartment, she noticed something in the bin in Soul’s room. They were letters, no, notes written to ‘my love’. They were ripped and crossed out. She could see that he was trying to get rid of them. Maka picked a few up and tried to read them. All she could make out was ‘meister’, ‘love’, ‘leave’, ‘go away’, and one that really shocked her, ‘Maka’. She interpreted these as Soul leaving for his girlfriend and she couldn’t handle it  
She grabbed her bags and made her way to the door, where, to her surprise, Soul was standing with her note in his hand.  
“Get out of the way, Soul”, she said, holding back tears, “you read my note so get out of the way”.  
“Nope, not until we talk”, he replied, trying to stay calm.  
“Fine.”  
The pair sat down. There was an awkward silence which was broken by Soul.  
“You gonna tell me what’s going on? Or are you just gonna stay quiet?” Soul asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
“I want to stay quiet but what’s the point? I’m leaving anyway so it doesn’t matter”, Maka replied with more anger than Soul’s in her voice.  
“Spill”, said Soul.  
“OK. I knew you were going to leave me for your girlfriend because you want a better meister. I decided that I’d not interfere with your relationship and leave because I know when I’m not wanted. I read your notes to her in your bin. You clearly love her so I’m leaving you be. Enjoy your life, Soul”, she explained as she failed to hold back tears.  
“Maka, you idiot. I thought you of all people would see right through my lie. I don’t have a girlfriend in Europe and I’m definitely not going to leave you. I was talking to Black*Star a few weeks ago and he misinterpreted what I said. I lied to keep people off my back”, he said as he also failed to hold back tears.  
They hugged for a minute but Maka wasn’t satisfied.  
“So, who were those notes for then?” she asked with curiosity.  
Soul decided it was time to confess since he might have lost Maka if he didn't.  
“You”, he replied with as much confidence as he could manage, “I love you, Maka. I love the way you look and your stubbornness and everything else. I don’t care if you don’t feel the same, I’ll be your weapon if you want me to. Please don’t go”.  
Both were in tears.  
“Soul, I’m not going anywhere. I have a crush on you, no scratch that, love you too. I thought you wouldn’t want me”, Maka cried as she explained.  
Soul decided to answer her with a kiss. They didn’t how long it lasted for but they enjoyed it.  
When they finally broke the kiss, Maka’s face was red.  
“Well, I hate to say this, but Ed Sheeran was right. People fall in love in mysterious ways”, Soul laughed as he and Maka laid in each other’s arm, crying and laughing.


End file.
